


Elevator

by kawusia25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain Hill - Freeform, Elevator, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hill prompt: Climb on that damn Superhero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Take after scene where Steve and Maria talk about Maximoff twins.

“We are not at war Captain”

“They are”

The door start closing and Maria had only several seconds before they closed with him inside elevator and her on the other side. So she wasted no time.

“Stop the door!” 

Steve without hesitation stop the door with one smooth movement. Maria let out a breath and get to the elevator.

“What…” Steve was trying to ask her why she stopped him but his mouth was occupied by others sweet, soft lips. Her hands were on his neck and her fingers were in his hair, scratching and massaging his head. Her every move gave him pleasant shivers and he was powerless under her hands, lips and body, which made Maria giggle.

Steve, with only her soft and very curvy body in mind, pressed her to the nearest elevator wall for better friction between them. One of his hands on her hips slipped down to her thight when other was travelling to her, covered by black material, ass. Maria in the same time was too busy with sucking his neck, so when she felt his hand squeezing her buttock, she jumped a liitle and moan in crook of his neck.

This was good. Sooo good. Too good. Maria’s knees were weak, hands in his hair and all her thoughts focused on this fantastic feeling of his lips on her skin behind her ear. Who would thought that this man opposite her was ‘not such a virgin’ as many people thought? Maybe Natasha. But not her. 

Steve, on the other hand thought about taking her other thight in his grip and pulling her up to have better access to her neckline and breats but the sound of the opening doors interrupted him.

Scared of that that someone can catch them on the act, they jumped from each other in millisecond. They straighten up their clothes without looking on each other, to embarrassed of what they did. Maria get of that stupid box full of sexual tention, scared that if she didn’t do it, someone could find them in more embarrassing situation than they were a thirty seconds ago. 

Before she could go down the hall, Maria heard Steve saying

“We should do this more often” and then the doors closed again but this time with her on the other side.

“Oh yes” she said with the last glance on the elevator.


End file.
